When an elevator system is installed in a building under construction, the location of the guide rails, landing door assemblies and the like must be very carefully plotted so as to ensure proper alignment of these components, the car, the counterweight assembly, the machine and traction sheaves, the governor cable, and all of the various other components of the system. Properly locating the various components can become very complicated especially in high rise buildings.